Frog Princess
by A. Cullen
Summary: Mako may be in for more than she bargained for when she agrees to help a man with a bet. All she has to do is pretend to be his girlfriend for three days, but will she be able to go that long without killing him first? MxN, AU part 3 in fairytale series.
1. Cursed

**Author Note:** Mako-chan time! I hope that this one will be a lot more fun and less angsty than Firebird. Mako and Neph always stike me as a fun couple. (Although I may have gone a bit overboard with Neph this time...oh, well.) Enjoy!

_

* * *

__Frog Princess_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Makoto, dressed in her nicest clothes, felt depressed. 

Once again she and Ami were the only ones at the table without dates.

Usagi and Mamoru sat side by side across from her, arguing about which entre they were going to share; Mina and Kunzite were at the end of the table, Mina telling Rei a story about some impossible thing that happened to her in the shoe department. Rei and Jadeite weren't technically a couple, according to Rei, but they definitely acted like one. Jadeite was seated between her and Rei, listening to Mina's story, but Mako caught him glancing at Rei as often as he did Mina. It had been a week since Jadeite had returned to ask for forgiveness and Rei had blackened his eye, but she could tell by the way Rei was looking at him (when she thought no one else was looking) that he wouldn't have to wait much longer for her to give in.

Makoto would never have admitted it, but she thought the way he waited for her was romantic.

Ami was listening to Mina's story half heartedly, as was Kunzite – who'd heard it five times that day already.

Mako stirred her food listlessly and Rei had to say her name twice to get her attention.

"Huh?"

"I was telling them that you had an interesting story about what happened to you two weeks ago," Rei repeated, "about that guy that bumped into you."

"Oh, yeah," she brightened.

"Do tell, Mako-chan," Mina barged in, "was he cute?"

"Let her tell it, Mina," Rei reproved.

"Uh, he's ok, I don't know," Mako fibbed, "I didn't really notice."

"So he was cute," Mina pursued, "you always notice a boy, Mako-chan. Don't try to pull one over on me, I'm a pro."

Kunzite cocked an eyebrow about this, but said nothing.

"Well, ok, he was good looking," Mako admitted, "but he's a real jerk – looks only go so far."

"Very true," Mina agreed.

"Would you let her tell the story already!?" Rei cried in exasperation.

"I am letting her tell it," Mina countered.

"Ladies, please," Kunzite interrupted, "let Kino-san begin."

Everyone looked at Mako. She turned a bit red.

"Uh, well. I was walking from my shop through the park to make a delivery to the Mitsubishi office, and I'm just minding my own business when this guy runs right into me, I mean he practically stepped on me!"

"He must have been very tall," Jadeite commented wryly and earned a jab in the ribs from Rei which he suffered with good humored silence.

"Yeah, he was," Mako said, not noticing, "he was probably about as tall as Kato-san."

"He must have been good looking, too," Kunzite commented.

Mina snorted into her coke.

"Anyway," Mako continued, "he didn't apologize or anything, he even acted like he thought I should apologize to him for being in his way. Well, he ran off and I said good riddance, but on my way back through the park who do you think taps me on the shoulder?"

"Creepy," Mina commented.

"What did he want?" Ami asked in her soft voice. She was leaning her hand on her cheek.

"He asks me, if you can believe it, for a favor." Mako exclaimed, "he wanted me to help him win some bet with his friends. Something about pretending to be his girlfriend. Anyway I told him to get lost, but he gave me his card and told me to call him by the end of the month if I changed my mind."

"How weird," Rei remarked.

"He wanted you to pretend to be his girlfriend?" Mina exclaimed, "That's kind of romantic."

"Are you serious?" Rei muttered. Jadeite hid a smile behind his hand. She was in a rather prickly mood tonight because, against her better judgment, she'd allowed him to kiss her and Mina had seen them.

"Why did he want you to do that?" Ami asked.

"I don't know," Mako answered, "but now that I think about it, he did look kind of desperate."

"Do you still have the card?" Kunzite asked. Mako nodded and handed it to him. He took his glasses out of his pocket and scrutinized the card.

"Oh, no."

Everyone turned to look.

"Here."

To their surprise he handed the card to Jadeite, who took one glance at it and laughed.

"Poor Kino-san," he chuckled.

"Do you know this guy?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, unfortunately," Kunzite replied, sharing a glance with Jadeite.

"Neph went to school with us," Jade explained, "he was in the same grade as me, even though he's almost a year older. We formed a club during my sophomore year with a freshman named Zoisite, and we all got to be really good friends."

"What kind of club? You never told me about this."

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Kunzite replied to Mina, in complete seriousness.

"Just wait," she vowed.

"You talk like you haven't seen him for a while," Ami put in.

"I haven't," Jadeite answered, "we sort of lost touch after we graduated from college. He was always a bit of a wild child, but I read about him in the paper every once in a while. And sometimes he calls me when he's drunk or in trouble."

"Me too." Kunzite sighed.

"Wait, in the paper?" Mako countered, "Is he some kind of criminal?"

"Exactly," Kunzite answered, "he needs to be locked up."

"He's not," Jadeite broke in, "he's rich and his parents spoiled him, so he doesn't know how to control himself. If he made a bet with you, though," he added, turning to Mako, "he'll keep his word. He's the most honest person I've ever met."

"I don't want to make a bet with a crazy person," she answered.

"I want to know what he's up to," Mina countered, "he sounds interesting."

Kunzite groaned.

"I'll call him, if you like," Jadeite offered, "I've got his number."

"Mako-chan, come on," Mina begged, "you don't have to help him with his bet, but I want to know what it is."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Kunzite muttered.

"I have never admired that saying," Mina commented haughtily.

"I don't know, Mina," Mako said, "I just -"

"Oh, call him!" Usagi squealed.

Everyone turned to look at the opposite end of the table.

"I didn't know you were through bickering about dinner," Rei chimed sweetly.

"Yes, we are." Usagi answered, "And I think Mako-chan should call this person so we can hear what the bet is."

"Please," she and Mina chorused.

"Oh, alright!" Mako exclaimed, surrounded by bobbing blue eyes.

"But after he tells me about the bet, that's it," she added, "I'm not going to agree to it."

"Perfect." Usagi and Mina answered, again simultaneously.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mako murmured.

Kunzite shook his head sadly.

* * *

Nephrite paced the grand receiving room in his parent's Tokyo mansion. Built to mimic Western houses; the mansion had close to thirty rooms, an indoor tennis court and swimming pool, two garages – one specifically for his dad's collection of antique convertibles – and two kitchens. 

"Nearly a month, all I have is one week left before they come, damn it!" he thundered.

He sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands.

"_This is the last time we are having this conversation, Nakamura,"_ he remembered his parents' orders on the phone three weeks ago.

_You have got to shape up or your father is going to have a heart attack. How can he possibly show his face in the office when you are acting like this?_

"_I don't know," _he'd said.

"_Well you'd better think of a way to prove you've made a significant change in your life style, or he will most likely cut your allowance or cut you off entirely."_

The allowance was serious – without an allowance he couldn't continue to afford dating the model...or the female race car driver.

"Damn."

"_Clean up your act, find a serious job, a serious hobby and a serious girlfriend...only one, by the time we come home or -"_

"What am I going to do!?" he howled, flinging himself back onto his bed.

He looked at his tie lying despairingly over the back of his chair.

"I could hang myself," he mumbled, "Oh, Nephrite, how did you end up in this mess? Why must you be persecuted? Can I help it that I was born too handsome to live?"

His phone rang suddenly.

"You've interrupted a dying man's soliloquy," he answered, "this had better be good."

The caller said something sharp.

With a snap he sat up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"It's you!"

"What? Well it's about time! What took you so damn long!?"

The voice on the other end sounded peeved.

"Wait, where are you? Don't argue, just tell me...uh huh. Wait there, I'll be there in ten minutes."

He grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"Thanks, darling, you'll never regret this!"

* * *

"I'm not going to do it!" Mako screamed into the phone as four pairs of eyes watched her in anticipation. 

"Rats! He hung up." She fumed.

"What did he say!?" Mina shouted.

"He's coming over to my house." Mako replied, slightly shocked.

"Woohoo!"

"What do you mean 'woohoo'?!" Mako shouted, "I don't want him here!"

"We get to meet him!" Mina sang.

She and Usagi danced happily through the room while Rei and Ami sat on the couch and exchanged glances.

Not long after this the door bell rang.

No sooner had she opened the door than a tall man with long brown hair and sparkling eyes flashed into the room as though he owned the house.

"Hello ladies," he smiled when he saw Usagi and Mina staring at him, wide eyed.

"I'm Mina!"

"I'm Usagi!"

"I'm Nephrite, nice to meet you all. You didn't tell me you had such pretty friends, uh -"

He looked around at Mako.

"What is your name, anyway?"

"Kino Makoto, and I didn't invite you over by the way, just in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't." He grinned.

"So, you're going to help me, right?" he said, plopping down on the couch between a startled Rei and Ami.

"More cute friends! Do you always have this many pretty girls at your house, Kino-san?"

"No!" Mako snapped, her face looked dangerous.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Rei asked coldly.

"Whoa, you're an ice queen aren't you?" he asked, "The name is Nephrite Nakamura, what's yours?"

"None of your business," she replied.

"Ok, what about you, sweetie?" he said, turning to Ami who blushed scarlet and tried to sink into the couch.

"Hey, Kino-san, you aren't all lesbians are you?"

Mako picked up a teapot.

"Because I'm cool with that too," he exclaimed, then ducked into Rei's lap as Mako hurled the teapot at his face. It shattered on the wall behind him.

"What – do- you – think – you – are – doing?" Rei hissed, grabbing his hair and jerking his face up.

"OUCH!"

He jumped off the couch and tripped into Usagi and Mina. All of them fell on the floor.

"Well, the twins are fun at least," he commented as he found both girls on top of him. They blushed and scrambled off.

"So," he said, still lying on the floor and folding his hands on his stomach, "Kino-san, are you going to help me?"

"Why the hell would I help you?" Mako growled, "You're an arrogant jerk."

"Aw, Kino-san, you just haven't warmed up to me yet. But you will. Everyone does." he winked at Usagi and Mina who had the audacity to giggle.

"I'm leaving, Mako, call me if you need any help getting rid of the stain on your carpet," Rei quipped with a penetrating glare at Nephrite.

"Bye Ice," he called, blowing her a kiss.

"Um, I think I need to get back to the hospital," Ami mumbled, trying to edge out the door, "there's a new technician coming in at the end of the month and -"

"It's alright, Ami, go on, I can deal with this by myself."

"You sure about that?" Nephrite asked with a grin. He had put his hands behind his head as he looked up at Mako standing irately above him, hand on her hips.

"Yes."

"Uh, will you -" Ami called.

"Don't worry, sweetie," Nephrite called, "we'll be fine. Scurry on."

Ami fled out the door.

"Now, will you help me or not?" Nephrite asked, "I've only got a week before my time limit is up."

"Absolutely n-"

"What's the bet?" Mina asked excitedly.

Nephrite smiled and sat up.

"I knew there was a reason I like blonds." he crooned.

"Don't get jealous, Kino," he added as he saw her darkening face, "I love brunettes even more."

"Lucky me." Mako snarled.

"Yes, you are lucky," he countered, folding his arms across his chest.

"You are going to have the one and only opportunity of pretending to be my girlfriend for three amazing days...and nights, if you want. That's the bonus."

"Fabulous." Mako exclaimed, sarcastically, "And yet, somehow I'm able to resist the temptation."

"I'll pay you."

"How much?"

"Come here," he beckoned, standing.

Mako approached him warily, but he leaned over to whisper a few words in her ear.

"What!?" she screeched.

"There's no way!"

"I'm not bluffing," he grinned, "I'm a man of my word."

"Is that what all you girlfriends call you?" she retorted.

"Hey," he put up a hand, "I've never lied to a girl in my life – they all know about each other, everything is above board and fair."

"You're disgusting," she exclaimed.

"Well that is fair," Mina pointed out.

"Thanks, Goldie," Neph smiled. Mina giggled.

"You'll really pay me that much money, and all I have to do is pretend to be your girlfriend for three days?"

"And nights," he added, soberly, "yes. That's all. It's a great deal."

"And this is a bet you made with..." Mako eyed him suspiciously.

"With...some family members," he answered.

"Uh-huh."

"I'll do it!" Mina exclaimed.

Nephrite laughed while Mako and Usagi looked appalled.

"Sorry, Blondie," he chuckled, "I wish you could but you're too flashy for this job. Besides, I already asked Kino-san."

"When would I get this money?" she querried.

"Must you be so vulgarly practical, Kino-san?"

"Yeah, I must." Mako answered, "When would I get it?"

"As soon as the third day is up, I will write you the check, or cash, or bags of gold, whatever you prefer."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"You will?" Mina and Usagi gasped.

"Yeah," Mako snapped, taking a fighter's stance, "I will. But we do things my way – and you don't touch me unless I tell you to."

"Whatever you want, darling," Nephrite grinned, "your body is sacred to me."

Mako gagged.

"Well, twins, it's been fun," Nephrite sighed, putting an arm around Usagi and Mina, "I'll miss you girls."

They giggled again as he kissed them on their cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, darling!" he called.

Mako snorted.

"See you tomorrow, idiot." she retorted.

"I don't know, Mako," Mina remarked, "he's pretty cute."

Mako groaned.


	2. Bothered

_Frog Princess_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Mako was not having the best morning. When she'd risen early to make herself breakfast she'd found Nakamura-san in the kitchen, munching on her favorite cereal. 

"How did you get in here?" she demanded, still in her favorite pink pajamas with little green frogs all over them.

"Wmibmable wnin." he replied.

"What?"

"I let myself in," he answered, swallowing, "you keep your key under the broken flower pot."

"How did you know that?" she exclaimed.

"Well, I figured if you had a lot of friends, you must have a spare key – and why would you keep a flower pot that's broken?"

She had to hand it to him, the man was a lot smarter than he looked. Not that his looks implied he was an idiot, but with his height and breadth of torso and his commanding eyes he looked a lot more like a warrior of old rather than an intelligent albeit lazy playboy.

_Nature didn't intend for him to be like he is_, Mako realized suddenly, _I don't believe he's naturally this indolent and incorrigible. I wonder why he acts the way he does?_

Neph broke through her musings with a burp.

"Excuse me."

Mako rolled her eyes and set about making her breakfast. Neph finished his and watched her in this fascinating process.

"So," she said to break the silence, "what do I have to do for you to win your bet? Tell me about it."

"So, here's the deal." he replied, putting his spoon into his empty bowl, " My brothers and I made a bet on who can bring home the most ladylike girl for the holidays and you are my project – I mean – choice."

"Really? Why me?"

"Oh, come on. The minute I saw you I knew you had 'lady' written all over you."

Mako found herself blushing as this was a rather unusual compliment for her. She was glad she had her back to him.

"Do you really mean that, or are you just saying that?"

"Sweetheart," he said, "I may say a lot of ridiculous things, but I always mean what I say."

"Anyway," he continued, "my parents will be here soon, actually by the end of the week, and we have to get you up to your full potential."

Mako snorted at this.

"What do you get?"

"Huh?"

"What do you get if you win the bet?"

"Uh...I...get a million bucks." He said, unconvincingly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He swallowed.

"You're lying," Mako accused, whipping around with her whisk covered in raw egg.

"No way. I never lie."

"Which is why you probably aren't any good at it; you've never had to lie until now. So, what did you do? Why are you really having me do this for you?"

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Ok, ok. There is no bet., " he admitted, " My parents, who are both big names in business, are fed up with my 'life style', if you can imagine. They are coming home and they expect me to have done the whole cleaning up my act thing, and part of the deal was to bring home a stellar girlfriend. So, I need you to help me convince them that I'm not a loser, satisfied?"

He made a face.

"Yeah," Mako burst into giggles, "that's great!"

"It's not funny." He frowned.

She continued to laugh, loud and long.

"Boy, are you in for trouble," she wheezed, "your parents want you to bring home a lady and you picked me!?"

She relapsed into hysterical laughter.

"Why is that funny!?" He demanded; he evidently had a short temper.

"You don't know me very well," she said, wiping tears out of her eyes, "but I'm about as far from a lady as you can get!"

She continued to giggle.

"I don't believe you," he snapped, "you're only saying that because you want to make me feel bad."

"It's true," she said, suddenly serious, "I'm not a lady. I want to be one but, I mean, how could someone like me ever be a lady?"

"What do you mean 'someone like you'? Apart from being mean spirited, what's wrong with you?"

"Are you for real?" Mako looked at him in amazement.

He shrugged, irritatedly.

"I'm too tall, too loud, too bossy, too awkward, I get into fights, and I almost always let my fists do the talking. Is that the way a lady should be?"

She crossed her arms.

"Maybe not," he conceded, "but for starters you aren't too tall or awkward, and there's nothing wrong with being physically able to stand up for yourself. I think you must have a very confused notion of what a lady is."

Mako turned back to her mixing bowl, smiling and blushing harder. She was really starting to think that maybe Nephrite wasn't such a bad guy.

"But you're right," he added, with a smirk, "you are too bossy and a loud mouth."

_I hate him._ She growled mentally.

"By the way," he continued, "I really like those pjs."

His eyes traveled up and down her form in a way she didn't quite like.

"What's wrong with my pajamas?" she asked in a dangerous voice.

"Nothing." He replied innocently, "I like frogs..."

"Not ladylike enough?" she snapped.

"No," he smirked, "they are very girly, Kino-san."

"Little princess frogs." he crooned in a sweet voice.

_I really hate him._ Mako smoldered.

Just then her cell phone rang – saving his life. She wiped her hands on her pajamas and picked it up.

"Is he there?" the Mina asked, excitedly.

"Mina, what the -" Mako exclaimed, "how did you know that!?"

"I have my ways," her friend answered mysteriously.

"You told him where my key was, didn't you?" Mako asked, her voice monotone.

"Uh...he only wanted to surprise you. He told me last night when he came over...are you mad?"

"No," Mako groaned, "listen, can I call you back?"

"Don't bother, I only called to invite you and Nakamura-san to come to the club with us, the whole gang is going out tonight."

"Uh -"

"What is it?" Nephrite asked, curiously, as he watched her on the phone.

"Mina invited us to a club with them – my friends, I mean." she explained.

"Your cute friends?" Nephrite exclaimed and unceremoniously grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Hey. Which one of the twins is this? Is that you, Mina?" He asked.

"Great!" he chuckled in his low, rich voice, "yeah we'll be there, honey, don't you worry."

"Bye!"

He clicked her phone shut and handed it back to her with a satisfied grin.

"You know, you are like a totally different person when you talk to my friends." Mako observed.

"Huh," he shrugged, "I didn't notice."

"Maybe you just bring out the real me, Kino-san."

He paused, striking a romantic pose, and looked deeply into her eyes for a prolonged moment.

Mako was almost caught by this but snorted, and was rewarded by Neph instantly breaking his gaze to smile at her naughtily.

"I don't think you think about what you say before you say it." she grumbled.

"You need to chill," he shook his head and flicked her affectionately on the cheek, "you're wound up too tight. This clubbing thing sounds like the perfect solution."

She turned away again so he wouldn't see her blush.

_What an infuriating man._ She thought, frustrated at her own reactions.

"Seriously, though, Kino-san," his voice broke in on her thoughts, "I really do appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Hey, you're paying me, right?" she joked gruffly.

"Yeah," he laughed. But she thought it sounded a bit forced.

His eyes almost looked...wistful.

Mako shook her head.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"That was an incredible lunch, Kino-san," Nephrite remarked for the fifth time that evening as they made their way to the club.

He'd been with her the entire day, talking with her about what his perfect girlfriend would have to be like; smart, ladylike, gorgeous, well spoken...the list went on. Mako privately despaired of ever being able to hold up her end of the deal, though Nephrite seemed to have unshakable confidence in the plan...and in her.

"You can stop saying that now."

"No, it really was, I didn't know you were such a good cook. I'll have to have you make something for my parents."

"To convince them that I'm the perfect lady, you mean?"

"Oh," he blinked, then grinned, "Yeah, that's a great idea."

Mako quirked an eyebrow but smiled when she saw all her friends waving for her to come sit with them at the back table of the club.

"Mako-chan!" Mina yelled, bounding forward and hugging the taller woman.

"Hey," Mako smiled down at her, "thanks for inviting me."

"Goldie!" Nephrite smiled and kissed her hand, "Charmed to see you again, but, where's your twin?"

"Here I am!" Usagi squealed and pushed past Mina and Mako to have her hand kissed.

Above their heads Mako saw Kunzite and Mamoru exchange significant glances and stand.

"Nephrite," Kunzite interrupted smoothly, casually letting his arm rest on Mina's bare shoulder, "it's been a long time, you're looking well."

"Wow, I haven't seen you in forever!" Nephrite exclaimed and grabbed the other man's hand, pumping it with enthusiasm.

"So I take it Goldie's with you, then?" he added with a rakish tilt to his eye brow.

"Yes." Was all Kunzite replied, in a very low tone of voice.

"But what about you, Pigtails?" Neph raised Usagi's hand to his lips.

"This is my fiance," Mamoru broke in, not quite as sveltely as Kunzite had, reclaiming Usagi's hand.

"I'm Chiba Mamoru," he held out his hand to shake Nephrite's.

"Nice to meet you," Nephrite shook his hand, "and look, there's Jade!"

He walked past the group to slap Jadeite on the back.

Jadeite stood up from where he'd been sitting beside Rei and smiled at Nephrite.

"Nice to see you again, and sober this time."

"Tsk, tsk," Neph chuckled, "just wait a little while longer."

"Hey, Ice," he called to Rei who ignored him completely.

Jadeite smirked slightly and asked, "Ice?"

"Yeah, beautiful but cold to the touch," Neph joked, then saw Jadeite's expression.

"Wait," he started, "you don't mean you're with her?"

Jadeite was about to reply in the ambiguous negative he reserved for questions such as these when Rei cut him off by saying:

"Yes, he's with me. Got the picture now?"

While Jadeite was staring at her in surprise, Neph made a low whistle. Rei blushed and looked away, but she took Jadeite's hand which caused him to blush lightly as well.

"Guess she must be an acquired taste," Neph quipped in Jade's ear.

"She's definitely not for the faint of heart," Jadeite observed wryly, "And I see you haven't changed much."

"Nope," Neph stretched, his black jacket and white shirt showing off his muscular form. Several girls on the nearby dance floor paused to look his way. Mako growled, but didn't notice she was doing it.

"Although," he said, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, "this little lady's about to change all that."

"What did I tell you about touching?" Mako asked, and deftly removed his unwanted arm by applying pressured expertly to his middle finger.

"Wow, baby, your pretty strong, aren't you?" he rummbled in a low voice, "You almost broke my finger."

"Then don't put it where it doesn't belong." Mako retorted, blushing.

"Fair enough," Neph answered, but she could see a promise for revenge glinting in his eyes when he looked at her.

For some reason it made her shiver, but not with fear.

_This is really ridiculous – I've got to get my head examined._ She thought.

"And is that Sweetie I see over there, sitting by her lonesome?" Neph asked, moving closer to Ami who was, indeed, sitting by herself at the end of the booth.

"Hey there, sweetheart, remember me?" he asked in a low voice.

Ami nearly choked on her water as her delicate skin alternated between blushing and blanching.

"Leave her alone," Mako hissed.

"Jealous much?" Neph whispered back.

She glared at him and their eyes met. She could have sworn a bolt of electricity struck her in that moment.

She blinked, breaking their gaze, and shook her head.

_Weird. _She thought faintly. Apparently he didn't notice.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm going to sit down."

"Suit yourself," he answered and began to make his way through the crowd.

"So," Mina plopped herself down beside Mako and slipped her arm around the other girl's shoulder.

"How do you like him so far?"

Mako laughed.

"Ask me that at the end of this week," she said, taking a swig of Rei's martini.

"If," she added, eying the dancing brunette darkly, "I let him live that long."

* * *

The next day, Nephrite showed up at her house in his sports car, and, as they had agreed the day before, he took her to live with him at his house for the rest of the week until his parents would arrive so that she could get used to the home and to her role as his 'girlfriend'. 

"You look fabulous, darling," Nephrite drawled as Mako walked up to his flashy car. He had left her a bizarre message on her cell phone detailing several things they had to do that day, and had insisted that she appear as 'ladylike' as possible. So she was wearing a pale pink dress and a white sweater with slight heels. Her hair was pulled up in her usual ponytail, however.

"Save it for the model," Mako gruffed, "you want to tell me why you wanted me to bring all these books on physics?"

"Yes," he said, opening the door for her, "because we're going to begin tutoring you."

"In physics!?" Mako's voice went shrill.

"Exactly, my girlfriend has to be smart," he chided.

"I am smart! And I don't need any lessons in physics to tell me that you are driving way too fast."

They drove on for some time as he babbled on about his plans for her in meeting his parents. It had been hard enough not to let on that they weren't really dating last night at the club. Though the girls knew the truth, they'd decided to keep it a secret from the boys. Mako couldn't decide if she'd made the right decision or not – was enough money to open her own chain of restaurants really enough to make it worth being Nephrite's girlfriend? Even if it was only for three days.

"This is incredible." she gasped suddenly as they pulled into the mansion's drive way.

"Thanks," he replied, offhandedly. She continued to ogle the place and exclaim over the details while he pulled the car to the front entrance and parked.

"Don't you like it?" She asked, puzzled, "I mean it's so big."

He looked at her for a moment, grabbed her bags, and said:

"Yeah, it's big. So is the Westminster Cathedral; but I wouldn't want to live there, would you?"

After this strange reply he turned on his heel and began carrying her bags into the house.

"Do I really get to live here?" she asked, amazed.

"Of course!" he laughed, "Why? Do you think your parents wouldn't approve?"

"I don't know," she answered wryly, "I think they probably would've said it's too extravagant."

He stopped on the stairs and looked back over his shoulder.

"'Would've said'?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "They passed on when I was nine."

His eyes widened and he shifted the bags uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Kino-san."

"Hey, it's alright," she waved her hand and tried to smile, "so tell me about what it was like to grow up here."

"In a word? Boring."

"Boring?"

Mako was puzzled, he almost spoke of this grand house and his sumptuous life in it with bitterness.

"If you say so," she muttered and followed him up the stairs to her temporary room.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ She wondered.


	3. Bewitched

Thanksgiving Holidays don't give me a lot of time to write, oddly enough – but I'm trying to get these stories wrapped up fast. (I'm so impatient!) This one's a little choppy maybe, I think (and long). Anyway, thanks for reading.

P.S. Can you tell who Neph's 'friends' are?

_

* * *

_

_Frog Princess_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Why won't you wear that? It looks amazing on you," Nephrite called from his position lounging on the couch watching Mako try on different outfits. 

Through the course of a day they'd been through three fights, and Mako had won two of them. She would not be taking physics lessons and she would not wear glasses she didn't need. But she had endured a manicure and make-over, and was now perilously close to losing the clothing fight.

"Just look at yourself for a minute, Kino-san," Nephrite urged, standing up and pointing to the mirror.

Mako sighed and stepped out from behind the screen.

She shuffled unwillingly to the mirror and raised her head.

"Wow," she breathed, "is that me?"

The person in front of her looked more like Michiru than Makoto – soft, curling hair, a willowy, graceful figure clothed elegantly – it couldn't possibly be her.

Nephrite chuckled as he walked up behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"See, I told you you were perfect." he said softly with amusement in his eyes.

Mako blushed prettily and smiled.

"Maybe we really will be able to pull this off." She said. She obeyed a sudden, giddy impulse to twirl and he held out his hand so that he could twirl her - they both laughed together.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Sir?" came the voice of the only servant in the house – the butler (who was the only one who remained when Nephrite's parents weren't at home).

Mako instantly froze and dropped his hand, but Neph didn't seem to notice.

"What is it?" he asked politely.

"You have some visitors, Endo-san and Ito-san."

Mako looked at Nephrite in expectation, but he only frowned.

"Tell them I'll be down in a few minutes."

The butler bowed and left the room.

"Who are these people?" Mako asked, curiously, "Some friends from college?"

"Not exactly," he said, still frowning, but he turned to her and smiled.

"Come on," he said, holding out his hand, "why don't we take your new look for a test drive."

She took his hand hesitantly and nodded, trying to remember everything they'd agreed on when coming up with the deception.

Perhaps he could feel her nervousness because he squeezed her fingers lightly before they entered the drawing room where his friends were waiting.

As she walked in, Mako saw two men, one with dark hair and blue eyes who could have been Mamoru's twin, while the other had red hair and odd eyes.

"Well aren't you both a sight for sore eyes?" Neph exclaimed.

"We were in the neighborhood, so we thought we'd look you up, Nakamura," the dark haired one purred, and for some reason Mako didn't like the odd look in his dull eyes.

"Yeah, you're the best person to come to for a fun time," the red head laughed, lighting up a cigarette.

Mako narrowed her eyes but at that moment they both caught sight of her. The red head immediately scanned her from head to foot and she could almost hear his mind calculating and rating every part of her. She bristled.

The dark haired one still seemed bored to death.

"Who's the girl?" the red head asked, grinning.

"This is my girlfriend, Kino-san," Nephrite replied calmly. Mako felt she was the only one who noticed that he had become very still suddenly.

The red head flicked his cigarette into a potted plant and completely lost all points with Makoto.

"Hi, hon," he smiled, "I'm Ito."

She smiled politely, suddenly grateful for the disguise Nephrite had given her.

"Nice to meet you, Ito-san." she said, and marveled at her own self-controlled voice. Setsuna herself couldn't have sounded more perfect.

"Endo," the dark haired man muttered.

"Endo-san," she nodded, smiling graciously.

Nephrite was looking at her with a slightly amazed expression on his face.

She resisted the urge to smack him for thinking she couldn't handle herself like a real lady.

"So," Ito threw Nehprite a significant glance, "anything fun going on?"

"Not really," Neph sighed, stretching his arms behind him, "my parents are coming soon and you know the drill."

"Shit, sorry man," Ito laughed, "oh, well. Hey, when will they be here? Do we have a night to go out on the town at least?"

"No, they'll be here tomorrow," Nephrite said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Damn it," Ito slumped into one of the beautiful chairs while Endo merely smirked as if to say he'd expected this all along.

"Yeah, sucks I know," Neph replied, going to sit on the edge of a chair and crossing his long legs.

Mako felt uncomfortable. She didn't like these so called friends, and she didn't like the way Nephrite acted around them.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Endo said suddenly, looking straight at her, "let's take Kino-san out for a ride, after all we should be the ones entertaining her."

Mako felt the urge to step on him like she would a poisonous snake.

"That's a great idea, how about it, Kino?" Ito sat up, his eyes suddenly hungry looking.

"You want to have some fun?"

Mako had her mouth open, ready to tell them what she thought about this idea when Nephrite interrupted her:

"I've got a better idea," he said, "why don't the two of you leave?"

Endo narrowed his eyes and whipped his head around to look at Neph. Ito only laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he giggled, "Why should we leave, we just got here."

"I know, it's sad," Nephrite agreed, "but still – it's time to say goodbye again."

He went to open the door.

Mako watched nervously as Endo's dark eyes began to flame slightly in anger – Ito continued to laugh.

"You're some joker," he grinned, "come on, quit fooling around and let's do something."

"It was nice to see you again," Nephrite murmured and remained by the door.

Ito fell silent, staring at his friend.

"May I ask why we are being so unceremoniously thrust out of your house?" Endo asked quietly.

Nehprite frowned in thought.

"Because," he suggested slowly, turning to them, "you're not wanted?"

The room was silent, and Mako could almost see the struggle going on between him and Endo as they faced each other down.

Finally Endo shrugged and his eyes grew dull again.

"Alright," he said, "come on Ito."

As he walked past her he suddenly loosed a look so full of hate at Mako that she involuntarily took a step back.

As if nothing had happened he walked on, Ito trailed behind him, still half thinking it was all a joke.

"Alright, see you, Nakamura. Catch you later, baby," he called to Mako.

Nephrite shut the door.

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Kino-san," he said at last, in a tone she'd never heard him use before.

"Hey," she shrugged and tried to sound cheerful, "it's no problem. I'm used to jerks like that."

"Oh," she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean your friends – I mean -"

"You're right," he cut her off, turning to face her. For the first time his face looked very serious.

"As usual, Kino-san," he smiled half-heartedly and sat on the couch.

"They aren't my friends," he added, letting his head drop into his hands, "they stick around me because I loan them money and cars and other things..."

He sighed.

"The truth is, I don't have any real friends, Kino-san," he said, looking up at her.

Mako felt something inside her cringe.

"What about Kunzite and Jadeite?" she stuttered.

He squinted his eyes.

"They were my best friends in high school, but we've haven't spoken to each other in years."

"You could change that," Mako suggested, daringly approaching him and sitting beside him on the couch.

"I don't know."

It was the first time she'd ever seen him look vulnerable or unsure of himself.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his hand and making him face her, "you've got me, right?"

She meant it for a joke, to cheer him up, but his smile wasn't very happy.

"Thanks Kino-san," he said, gazing into her eyes searchingly, "but I pay you too, you know."

"Well that's nice," she retorted, dropping his hand.

"I'm sorry," he said, quickly, "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," she rolled her eyes and leaned back against the couch, "I just wanted you to know that, even if you are the world's biggest jerk, I'd still be your friend – even if you didn't pay me to do it."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," Neph replied humbly.

She snorted and hit him with a decorative pillow.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand, "let's go do something fun. I've had enough lady lessons for today."

"Me too." She smiled and followed him out.

But her heart was beating faster than it should have been.

* * *

They went to the park. They had icecream at her favorite creamery. They visited the tower, and had lunch outside the water park. Eventually he even bought tickets to the movie she'd been dying to see for months. Mako was truly revelling in the experience of having a 'boyfriend', even if he wasn't a real one. 

They were laughing about the movie they'd just seen, an action film about feudal Japan with a highly rated samurai show down which they'd both enjoyed immensely when two figures stepped out in front of them on the dark street.

Mako halted and shifted her feet, balling her fists. Nephrite stepped a bit in front of her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Endo's voice came from behind the dark hood of his jacket, "you can give me everything you've got in your wallet right now."

"Endo, Ito," Nephrite growled, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Hand over the purse, baby," Ito, the other hooded figure, drawled, "come on."

Mako gripped the strap of her purse and started to hand it over to him.

Nephrite glared furiously at his former friends.

"Don't think you're getting away with this," he whispered.

Endo chuckled hollowly.

"Come on, already," Ito exclaimed, reaching over to take the purse. Mako swayed back and swung the purse at his face. He reeled away from the hit, his nose bleeding.

"You little bit-!" he shrieked in pain as the flat of the top of her foot connected with his groin.

She whirled to see how Nephrite was holding up.

Apparently not too well. Endo had already punched him in the face, but he'd managed to get a solid punch into Endo's stomach, causing him to bend over.

Mako made a inside crescent kick to his head and he went down next to his friend.

"You are amazing, Kino-san," Nephrite panted, laughing while blood dripped out of his mouth and nose.

"And you are very stupid," she exclaimed, totally forgetting the two injured men on the ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked, holding his head in her hands and peering steadily into his eyes to check for signs of a concussion.

"I'm fine," he panted, trying not to gag on his blood, "I bleed like a pig, unfortunately."

"Some friends, huh?" was all he said when she broached the subject tentatively.

She winced and impulsively grabbed his hand.

"I'm really sorry, Nakamura-san," she said, "those guys are total idiots and it was brave of you to stand up against them...twice. I'm really proud of you."

"You have really pretty eyes, Kino-san," he mentioned suddenly, "have I ever told you that?"

"This is no time to flirt," Mako snapped, blushing and immediately turning to haul him to his car.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." she decided.

"No, you're not," he ordered, "I'm fine."

"You're babbling, clearly you have a concussion."

"I don't have one, and you can't drive, so we're going home."

Mako was left to splutter like an idiot while he lurched into the driver's seat.

* * *

After a hair raising ride home and a tortuous pushing contest to get him to let her clean up his face, Mako practically forced him to get into bed. 

"I'm sorry," Mako murmured, sitting beside him on the bed and putting a hand to his head.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The bruise around his eye was developing quite nicely.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, smiling and making his lip bleed more, "don't worry about me. Are you alright?"

"Of course," she smirked, but her humor belied the anxiety she felt.

She still couldn't believe he'd been attacked by his own friends...however shady they were – it went against every principle in her nature.

"Would you like a glass of water?" she half rose but his hand on her arm stopped her.

"No, it's alright," he said softly, "just...sit with me for a little while."

She nodded and sat back down, trying to will her heart to slow its irregular pattern.

He slid his hand down her arm to grab her hand.

"Are you cold?" he asked suddenly, popping one eye open.

"No," she said, trying to cover the shiver, "it's nothing."

He closed his eyes.

"Talk to me, Kino-san," he asked quietly, "just until I fall asleep."

"Uh..." Mako swallowed, "what do you want me to talk about?"

"I dunno," he mumbled, "anything. Your favorite food, the worst movie you ever saw – anything."

"Ok," she licked her lips, "um, well...the girls and I went to see this movie about a serial killer and I thought is was pretty awful...there was a lot of blood and the guy wasn't very good looking...and..."

"Ugh."

"Are you alright!?"

"No," he groaned, "you are killing me, Kino-san. For the love of cheese, just...tell me a story..."

"Well excuse me," she snapped, "I don't know any."

"Then make one up."

"About what?" Mako sighed, exasperated.

"About...a little frog princess." he smirked.

She felt like hitting him, but felt it would be unfair to hit a man in his condition.

"It's frog prince," she retorted, "and I don't know anything about frogs anyway."

"And yet you think highly enough of them to wear them on your body when you sleep at night," he pointed out.

"That sounds disgusting!" she gagged, "What is wrong with you?"

"Just tell me a story already!" he commanded.

"Alright, alright," she huffed, "Once there was a little frog that -"

"Princess." he interjected.

"Who's telling this story?" she snapped.

"Once there was a little frog princess who live in a...pond."

"What was her name?"

"What?"

"What was her name?" he repeated slowly.

"Uh...Makoto." she said lamely, but surprisingly this seemed to please him.

"That's a very fitting name for a frog princess," he noted.

"Do you want the story or not?" she warned.

He closed his mouth obediently.

"Good. Makoto was a happy frog who minded her own business until one day a very ugly, spoiled fish splashed into her pond and drove all of her flies away."

"What was his name?"

"Nakamura," she smirked.

"I thought so," he sighed, "continue..."

"Makoto told the evil Nakamura to go away but he wouldn't, so she left the pond and found a young, handsome fisherman to whom she explained her situation. The fisherman caught the ugly Nakamura fish and ate it for supper and he and the frog lived happily ever after. So there!" she finished.

She waited for his response but he said nothing. She looked down and saw that he was finally asleep.

She rose very softly, trying not to wake him, but as she pulled away from the bed she felt something tug her sleeve.

"Don't go, Makoto," he murmured, eyes still closed, "please."

Her heart fluttered strangely and she bent down closer to his face.

"But you need to sleep, and I do too, I'm worn out, Nakamura-san," she whispered.

"Please," he mumbled.

She bit her lip and straightened up. Finally she scooted him over to the other side of his bed and climbed on top of the coverlet to lie curled up across from him.

He smiled and reached for her hand.

She watched him, planning on leaving as soon as he fell into a deep sleep. He seemed so young, sleeping, that she felt very protective of him suddenly. She reached out her other hand to brush his hair off of his face and he smiled.


	4. Bewildered

**AN: **There's not a lot of Mako and Neph in this chapter, but I had to introduce Ami and Zoi a bit since they're coming up soon and I thought focusing on the boys and girls separately would be nice for a change.

_

* * *

__Frog Princess_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Mako sighed and shifted in her sleep. She couldn't remember feeling so comfortable before in her own bed. What had she been dreaming about? 

Something about a frog and a fish that spoke.

_Stay with me,_ the fish had said.

_Yuck_. She hated talking fish.

She felt something tighten around her waist and as she shifted her arm she felt hair on her hand. But it wasn't her hair.

_What the !?_

Mako jerked her eyes open and found herself face to face with Nephrite. He had one arm around her and she was curled up against his chest.

Her face instantly flooded with heat.

_Kami-sama-kami-sama-kami-sama!!!_

She was mortified.

Sunlight flowed through the windows on the other side of his bedroom, telling her how late she'd slept. She carefully tried to extricate herself from their embrace, but when she moved he grunted and pulled her closer.

_What am I? A teddy bear?_ She thought hysterically.

Licking her lips nervously she extracted her arm from around his neck and gently shook his shoulder.

"Nakamura-san," she whispered desperately, "wake up."

He frowned and mumbled something, and to her extreme embarrassment buried his head in her neck.

Mako lay there, stunned, trying to make her mind work properly.

_I can't stay here like this_! Part of her wailed, but the other part treacherously wondered – _Why not?_

_Because!_ She snapped to herself, and viciously kicked him in the knee.

His eyes flew open and he yelped.

She took the opportunity to roll away from him, but was so enthusiastic about this that she ended up falling off the bed.

"Ow," she moaned. She'd landed on her elbow.

"Good morning, bright eyes."

She heard someone chuckling above her and looking up she saw Nephrite peering at her from the bed, a smirking grin on his face.

"Did you sleep on the floor, Kino-san?" he asked, amused.

"How very...modest of you."

She glared at him. Was he joking with her, or did he really not know?

"I'm going to take a shower," she griped.

"Have fun," he called, stretching back on his bed and watching her walk stiffly out of the room. She could hear him laughing as she walked down the hall.

_Oh, he knows exactly what he's doing._

* * *

"Thanks for meeting with me, Ami." Mako said glumly as she sat in the booth across the table from the shorter girl. They were slurping hot drinks as the wind whipped through the trees outside. It was starting to turn a bit cold. 

"No problem, Mako," Ami replied shyly and smiled.

"But," she added, a cute frown on her face, "is everything alright?"

"Well...I don't know, Ami-chan," Mako said, leaning her head against her hand.

"Is it Nakamura-san?" Ami asked carefully, "I'm surprised you agreed to live with him for the week, I'd be afraid."

Mako smiled.

"Aw, he's not so bad, once you get used to him."

She turned back to find Ami staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I – I thought you didn't like him, Mako-chan..." Ami stumbled.

"Well...I don't hate him," Mako said defensively, "I mean...I don't like him..."

She was blushing and it made Ami blush too.

"Oh, Ami-chan," she wailed and flopped her head into her arms.

"I do like him," she mumbled through her arms, "why am I so stupid?"

"Oh," Ami mumured, patting Mako's head, "you're not stupid at all, Mako-chan. It's alright if you like him, I think he likes you anyway."

"What!?" Mako jerked her head up, startling Ami.

"Well.." she stuttered, "he's always joking with you -"

"That's just what he does to get on my nerves," Mako snarled, "I hate him."

"Oh." Ami sipped her drink. She looked very confused.

"But," she said after a moment of intense thought, "isn't his showing you attention an indication that he likes you?"

"I don't think so," Mako frowned, "doesn't he joke with everyone?"

"Not as much as he does with you," Ami pointed out.

"Huh," Mako said.

They both got lost in their own thoughts for a moment, before Mako shook herself and smiled at Ami.

"So, are you excited about that up coming hospital banquet?"

"Not really," Ami mumbled.

"Why not?"

"I don't like parties that much," she cringed, "and I'll have to dress up."

"And," she added in a low tone, "it's a bit boring."

Mako raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, well I guess you don't have to go," she said, "but I thought that technician or inventor or whatever he is that you're always reading about was going to be there?"

Ami instantly reddened.

"Y-Yamazaki-san?" She spluttered, "Yes, he will be there. I think."

"Hm," Mako said, looking innocent, "well, too bad. I'd hate for you to miss a chance to talk to him."

Ami sucked in her breath, her eyes big.

"Do you think he'd really talk to me?" she whispered.

Mako bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh and nodded.

"Ah," Ami sighed, and stared dreamily out the window.

Mako chuckled. _Ami-chan sure does have strange taste in idols._

Then her smiled turned to a scowl.

_Speaking of strange tastes...What am I going to do about mine?_

* * *

Nephrite shifted nervously in his seat. He'd decided to follow Mako-chan's advice and meet with his friends from high school. So while she was out running errands and meeting with her friends, he was waiting in a coffee shop, tapping his foot on the floor and trying to think of a good icebreaker. 

_When did I start thinking of her as 'Mako-chan'?_ He wondered idly.

_She looked so embarrassed this morning,_ he chuckled, remembering Makoto's expression.

_She really is a funny girl. _

He smiled.

"Hey stranger," he heard a light voice behind him and turning he found Jadeite's blue eyes regarding him in amusement.

"Hey, Takanashi, what took you so long?"

Jadeite smiled and sat down.

Out of the four of them, he and Jadeite were the closest, both in age and sense of humor. While the Jadeite he remembered had been much more closed off and less willing to smile than the man before him, he attributed this to simply growing up.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" he asked.

"Well," Jadeite said, "Kunzite had to work, but he'll be here eventually, and as for -"

He broke off and smiled suddenly. Nephrite turned around to see what he was looking at and discovered a young looking, delicately built young man with dishwater blond hair walking to their table.

"Zoisite!" he cried happily and smacked the young man on the back, making him stagger into the table.

"Hello, Nephrite," the younger man coughed, steadying himself, "I'm glad to see you too."

"Still as pretty as a girl, aren't you?"

Zoisite's beautiful green eyes narrowed.

"Still as oafish as an ox, aren't you?" he retorted.

Nephrite only chortled.

Jadeite sighed.

"Some things never change," he muttered, but he could tell that the two men were extremely happy to see each other, regardless of what their arguing might have indicated.

"So, what have you been up to since I last saw you both?" he asked.

"Well," Zoisite began, "I'm working as the head engineer and technician for the Saito Medical Company."

"Really?" Jadeite asked, interestedly, "what do you do?"

"Mostly just design new medical equipment," Zoisite shrugged, "sometimes I publish articles, but not very often."

"Sounds like a lot fun," Nephrite commented sarcastically.

"I don't come home drunk every night," Zoisite agreed acerbically, "but it pays the bills."

"Please, there are impressionable minds close by," Jadeite interjected, "namely mine."

"I thought you were talking about the kid," Nephrite smirked in Zoisite's direction.

Zoisite tossed his hair over his shoulder and huffed.

"What have you been up to, Jade?"

Jadeite smiled thinly.

"Until a four weeks ago I was working for my father's business company. Now I've started working with Kato's company here in Tokyo."

"Ah," Nephrite winked, "that wouldn't have anything to do with Miss Ice-cube would it?"

"Actually, my father and I had a...disagreement, but I was heavily influenced by Hino-san, as well." he added.

"Who is Hino-san?" Zoisite asked.

"She's Jadeite's girlfriend," Nephrite answered, "but she's about as cuddly as a thorn bush."

Jadeite merely chuckled quietly.

"You just have to get to know Rei," he said, "although she'd probably kill me for saying so, she's actually very affectionate when she wants to be."

Nephrite coughed into his hot tea as Zoisite rolled his eyes.

"But how are things with you and Kino-san?" Jadeite asked, calmly sipping his own tea.

Nephrite stopped coughing and frowned.

"Oh, what?" Zoisite countered, "Not so quick to talk when it's your turn, are you? Tell us about Kino-san."

"Kino-san and I are a perfectly ordinary and loving couple," Neph replied affably.

"Uh-huh," Zoisite smirked, "and I'm the king of England."

"I think you mean 'queen'," Nephrite murmured.

"What did you call me?" Zoisite's eyes flamed in instant fury.

"Are you seeing anyone, Zoisite?" Jadeite interjected quickly.

Immediately the younger man quieted down.

"Not at the moment," he replied stiffly, "I'm too busy with work."

"Right," Nephrite sniggered into his tea.

Zoisite shot him a dirty look.

"I will have you know that I could have any girl I wanted," he boasted, "they don't give me a minute's peace at work."

"They probably want to swap beauty secrets with you," Neph replied.

"You're just jealous because you look like a mountain goat."

"That's really mature."

"Speaking of maturity, I was hoping I could introduce Chiba-san to my grown up friends," a deep voice spoke above them, "but I can't seem to find them. Would you little boys happen to know where they are?"

"Hi, Kunzite," Neph and Zoi chorused.

Jadeite rose to welcome Mamoru to the table. The dark haired man looked a little stiff.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your party," he said, "I know that you must have a lot of catching up to do."

"No worries," Neph grinned, "we can always use another man around to balance out Zoi's unnaturally high estrogen levels."

Zoisite ripped his napkin into two pieces but said nothing.

"Um," Mamoru coughed.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Chiba-san," Kunzite said quietly as he sat down.

"They're always at each other's throats. It's how they show their affection for each other."

"Oh," Mamoru smiled, relieved, "I don't mind. That's how it was between me and Usagi when we first met."

"This is interesting," Neph commented, "you mean to tell me that sweet child was mean to you?"

"Well," Mamoru frowned slightly at hearing the words 'sweet child', "we were both pretty mean to each other. But after a while we realized it was because we really liked each other."

"Huh." Nephrite looked as though he'd just realized that two and two make four.

"Earth to Nephrite," Zoi waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Anyway," Jadeite remarked, "it's nice to see that you're happy now, and soon to be married too, right?"

"Yes, in the spring."

"And you too, Kunz, if what I hear is true."

Zoisite and Nephrite's jaws dropped simultaneously.

Kunzite sighed.

"I don't know why I keep thinking it will stay a secret," he said comically to himself, "it is Mina we're talking about."

Mamoru burst into laughter.

"That's the truth."

"I'm stunned," Zoisite blinked, "you're really getting married? What's she like?"

"Aino Minako is a friend of Mamoru and his finace, Usagi," Jadeite explained, "she has a very...bright personality."

"I thought they were twins," Neph complained.

"Sorry to disappoint," Kunzite answered heavily, "but I think one of Mina is enough."

"If you really loved her you wouldn't say that," Nephrite accused him.

"You date her," Kunzite answered, "and then tell me that again."

"So you haven't seen each other since high school," Mamoru broke in, "that's a long time. You must have been really close."

"We were," Zoisite smiled, "we even had our own club."

"Yeah," Mamoru nodded, "I heard about that, what was it?"

"Well, you see -" Zoi began.

"It wasn't that important," Kunzite cut in sharply, "the point is that we spent a lot of time in each other's company."

Mamoru looked confused but didn't say anything.

"We were always playing jokes on people, getting into fights, that kind of thing," Jadeite explained.

"If I remember correctly," Kunzite commented, "you and Neph were the ones who came up with the jokes, and Neph was the one who always got caught or ended up fighting."

Jadeite shrugged.

"At least we didn't have our own fan club," Neph snorted, eying Zoi pointedly.

"I can't help that women find me attractive," he snipped.

"It wasn't just women, I think," Neph suggested, smirking.

"What do you know?" Zoi sneered, "You had a different girl each week anyway."

"Yeah, but as popular as we both were, I don't think anyone could hold a candle to Kunz," Neph grinned, "he pretty much had the entire school wrapped around his little finger – including the teachers."

Kunzite frowned and sipped his tea.

"It sounds like a lot of fun," Mamoru commented, smiling wistfully, "I never really had that many friends in high school. Just Motoki, really, and I haven't seen him in forever. We were never really as close as you all seem to be."

Nephrite met Jadeite and Zoisite's eyes. They all seemed to share the same thought.

"Should we do it?" Zoi asked.

"I think we should," Neph nodded, "I approve of Chiba-san."

"I'm game," Jade answered.

They all whirled on Mamoru and he leaned back in his chair, startled.

"Chiba Mamoru," Zoisite hissed dramatically, "we are about to induct you into the most sacred and secret of all clubs, do you wish to become a member?"

"Uh..." Mamoru gulped and looked frantically to Kunzite, who smiled.

"Go ahead," he answered, "they'll only force you to do it later it you don't agree now. That's what they did to me," he added sadly.

"Ok?" Mamoru squeaked.

"Excellent!" Nephrite cried.

"Raise your right hand and put it over your heart!"

Mamoru raised his hand shakily.


	5. Disenchanted

**AN:** Aw, much more Mako and Neph (for now anyway), but I'm really looking forward to Ami and Zoi (my favs!). This last chapter is so unforgivably mushy, by the way, so you've been warned - Please enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Frog Princess_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"How do I look?" 

Mako was breathing too much, but she couldn't make herself calm down.

She hadn't seen Nephrite last night when she'd come in, or that morning either. He'd kept out of her way, making his own preparations for his parents' arrival. Which would be in exactly half an hour.

"Well?"

She turned to find him staring at her with an odd expression on his face. But she was too surprised by his appearance to notice.

Instead of the usual casual playboy look he sported, he was dressed more like...Jadeite. Sleek, stylish but conservative – his hair was swept back into a short, neat pony tail.

_He looks...amazing_. She sighed.

"You look...perfect," he said, smiling.

He walked forward and reached out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear so that her rose earrings showed.

"Perfect," he repeated.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Mako," he said, and kept his hand close to her face, "I was just thinking -"

"Sir?" the butler called, "Your parents have arrived."

They jerked away from each other, and Mako could breath again.

_I've got to calm down,_ she thought frantically, _this isn't helping._

_This dress feels so tight._

She walked forward and suddenly her legs gave out from under her. She stumbled into the wall and would have fallen but Nephrite caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm just..." she panted, "nervous.."

"Could you tell my parents we'll be down in a moment?" he asked the butler who promptly nodded and left.

Without further ado he bent, hooked his arm under legs, and lifted her as though she were a pillow instead of a human being.

"I can walk," she protested, blushing.

"Well, if you call what you just did walking, I'd prefer this mode of travel," he quipped.

He carried her to the couch and set her down carefully.

He left her alone to grab a glass of water from the other room and she tried to calm herself.

"Now," he said smoothly, returning to kneel in front of her and offering her the water, "why are you so nervous?"

She gulped it and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just...I think I'm..." she felt her chin wobble a bit and panicked.

_I'm not crying!_

He reached out a hand and gently grabbed her chin.

"Mako," he said softly, "it's alright. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. In fact, I was going to say -"

"No, no!" she shook her head earnestly, "I want to."

He cracked a smile.

"Ok, ok, then don't be so scared." he chuckled and leaned in to peck her on the nose.

"Courage, Mako-chan," he reproved in a mock-serious tone, took her hands and helped her rise.

She was still in bit of a daze.

_He kissed me!_ She squeaked to herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh – you -you -" she stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." she muttered gruffly, blushing.

He suddenly got a very interesting look in his blue eyes.

Before she knew what was happening her back was against the wall and his face was inches away from hers.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked softly, his voice very low.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe..._ she chanted.

"N-no," she stuttered.

"You know," he mentioned, leaning a little bit closer, his arms on either side of her shoulders:

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," he said, his breath stirring her bangs slightly, "about you and me, and this bet...and I really think, after my parents leave next week, that we should -"

_Blue eyes_...Mako thought fuzzily...

"Sir," the butler coughed.

They both turned to look at him.

"It's been a moment," he suggested lightly, "your parents are waiting."

Mako inadvertently let loose a little sigh of disappointment, and Nephrite whipped his head around and grinned at her.

"We'll talk after dinner," he promised, then threaded her hand through his arm and led her out the door.

* * *

"Where did you say you were from?" the elegant, dark haired Nakamura-san asked, lifting her wine glass to her lips. 

"I'm from Tokyo," Mako replied, trying to eat her food without spilling a single grain of rice.

"Ah," Nakamura-san's handsome, white haired husband replied, "that's wonderful. Did you attend a local university?"

"Yes," she swallowed, she was trying to remember everything her fake persona was supposed to be.

"And what did you major in?"

Mako licked her lips and prepared to recite the chosen profession but Nephrite interrupted her.

"She studied cooking," he smiled at her, "she's an amazing chef."

Mako gaped at him.

_That wasn't what we agreed on, I thought I was supposed to be a journalism student._

"Is that right?" his mother asked, smiling.

"I've asked her to make that American dish you like so much for tomorrow's lunch."

"That's so kind of you, Kino-san," she replied, turning to Mako, "you don't have to do that."

"Oh, I don't mind," Mako smiled weakly and took a hasty sip of her water.

"How long have you two been dating?" his father asked.

"About," Neph pursed his lips, "about four weeks, right hon?"

She dropped her fork.

_What is he doing? _She met his eyes frantically. He had definitely departed from the script.

"That's right," she agreed, trying to send him telepathic messages which he pointedly ignored. But she didn't miss the smirk hovering on his lips.

_If this was all some kind of joke..._she narrowed her eyes.

"Where did you meet my errant son, Kino-san?" his mother pursued, "Somehow I can't imagine you hanging around his usual haunts."

"That's harsh," Neph mumbled.

"We met at a lecture at his old college," Mako replied promptly, "It was on -"

"No, no," Neph interrupted, "that's not right, sweetheart."

She stared at him.

"We met at the park. I ran into you while you were making a delivery, remember?"

Mako blanched.

_Has he gone crazy!? This was his idea in the first place!_

"You should pay more attention to what you're doing," his father reprimanded him, "I hope he didn't hurt you, Kino-san?"

"No, not at all."

_I'd like to hurt him though. What the hell did he mean by all this anyway? Was it all a big sham so he could play a practical joke on me?_

She was furious.

"I just remembered, I need to make a phone call. Could you excuse me?"

She stood and walked out as fast as she could and still remain within the boundaries of politeness.

She walked blindly through the rooms, heading for the veranda for some fresh air.

Looking up at the stars she took a few deep breaths and felt the cool wind on her bare arms.

_Why do I have to be in love with a mean, arrogant boy who doesn't love me back?_ She asked the stars aggravatedly. They only twinkled back.

"Unhelpful," she snapped.

She put her hand to her forehead, feeling suddenly very lost.

"Mako-chan," she heard his voice call from the door to the veranda.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked.

"What do you mean? Are you feeling alright?" he put a hand on her shoulder but she brushed it roughly away and turned on him angrily.

"What is this?" she demanded, "Some kind of joke? First you get me to agree to help you with this bet, and then it turns out to be a trick for your parents, and then I spend a week trying to learn to be somebody else, and tonight...you just...I don't get it."

"Mako, I didn't mean to confuse you," he said, his tone serious, anxious, "I'm not tricking you at all. I just -"

"Then why did you do that just now?" she exclaimed and felt tears on her face, "Why did you tell them the truth? I thought..." she faltered.

"I thought you were my friend, at least."

His eyes grew very soft and he approached her tentatively.

"I am, Mako-chan," he murmured soothingly, "you are my best friend."

"That doesn't even make sense," she sniffed, rubbing her face, "that's just the kind of thing you'd say anyway."

"Mako, I'm serious, I told you I don't lie," he remonstrated, but he sounded like he might be losing his temper.

"Then why did you tell me to do one thing and then do something else?"

"I'm not lying to your parents by telling them the truth," she declared, confusingly.

"Mako," he tsked, "just calm down and let me explain something to you."

"I would like an explanation," she said haughtily, crossing her arms and attempting to stare him down.

"Ok," he said, "first of all, you _are_ my best friend. I think you've more than proven that with the way you've put up with me this week, so let's get that straight, alright?"

"Really?"

"Yes," he sighed, exasperated, "and second, I'm telling them the truth because...well, frankly because I think you and I should continue seeing each other, after this is all over."

Mako stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, suspiciously.

"For such an intelligent woman, you can be pretty thick headed sometimes, Mako-chan," he remarked.

"I mean I want to date you, what did you think I meant?"

"You," she asked, her eye lashes fluttering in surprise, "want to date...me?"

"Yes," he answered tersely.

"Why?"

He slapped his face into his hand.

"Kino Makoto, you could try the patience of a saint, and I'm definitely not one of those." he mumbled before looking up at her directly.

"Because I'm in love with you," he answered flatly.

"Ha!" she laughed a little crazily, "I knew you would try something like this."

"Did you hit your head?" he inquired, incredulously.

"Oh, you are one smooth talker, Nakamura," she scowled, "I'll admit, for a minute there you had me fooled, but if you think I'm one of your models or one nighters, or whatever they are, you are sadly mistaken."

"Mako!" he shouted, thoroughly losing his temper, "I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you, damn it!"

"And I'm telling you I'm not buying it!" she yelled back, stomping her foot.

"How can you say that?!" he exclaimed, and grabbed her by the shoulders, "I am going to shake some sense into you if you don't listen to me right now!"

"I don't care what you do, but if you try that I'll give you a matching black eye."

"Mako-chan," he growled, trying to keep his temper under control, "why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're...you're..." she really could come up with no other reason than her own insecurity.

"Mako," he said, "close your eyes."

"Don't tell me what to do!" she retorted.

"Fine, have it your way," he muttered and thoroughly kissed her.

Instantly all her anger, and her insecurity, seeped out through the souls of her shoes because there wasn't room left for any other emotions than the one coursing through her at the moment.

"Now," he said, pulling away, "do you believe me?"

"Huh?" she asked.

He smirked and broke into laughter at her befuddled expression.

"That's what I thought," he remarked and kissed her again.

"Hey," she mumbled when they stopped, "wait a minute."

"What?" he asked impatiently, resting his forehead against hers.

"Do you really like me?" she asked in a small voice.

He groaned.

"Come on, my parents will think I've abducted you," he said, pulling her by the hand into the house as she desperately tried to adjust her hair.

"Actually," he paused, looking back at her with a rather predatory gleam, "that's not such a bad idea."

She looked at him in shock and he laughed, kissing her cheek.

"I'm just kidding, princess," he smiled, "now let's go tell my family what we've been up to."

Mako made only a half hearted mew of protest as they walked back into the dining room.

* * *

**AN**: So that's the end of this one. Of course Mako, Neph and everyone else will make appearances in the next one, but I'd like to hear what you thought of this one. Too short - too mushy - not enough mush? I don't know. I find your comments really helpful as I write. So thank you again for reading and responding. On to Ami and Zoi land! 


	6. Discovered

**AN: **I felt that maybe it was too short, so I added a little tag on.

_

* * *

Frog Princess_

**Epilogue**

* * *

Three men and four women stood milling around outside a karaoke place, bundled up in warm coats. The weather had turned cold suddenly, and was likely to remain that way through the beginning of winter.

Ami and Rei were engaged in making arrangements for a room while the others were waiting for their last guests.

"Zoisite's not coming?" Jadeite asked.

"He has to get ready for a banquet tomorrow, he's giving a speech." Kunzite explained.

Mamoru checked his watch as he used his other hand to chaff Usagi's arm where she stood snuggled up beside him for warmth.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" he asked, "it's been half an hour."

Jadeite only smirked.

Kunzite sighed and said, "Half an hour sounds about right. He should be here any minute in that case."

As if in summons to this, a red sports car zoomed into view and made an elaborate parking job in the lot.

Nephrite bounded out, energetically opened the door and held it open for Makoto to exit.

"I didn't know they were coming together," Usagi remarked.

"Hm..."

Mina watched the approaching figures with something like glee.

"I knew it!" she cried, startling Ami and Rei who were just returning.

"Knew what?" Rei asked.

"Ha-ha," Mina waved her hand with a flourish, "I am the love goddess when it comes to match making. I knew from the moment I met him that Nakamura-san was perfect for Mako-chan, and look!"

She pointed at the two as they made their way toward the group, Nephrite with his arm around Mako's shoulders.

"Why are you pointing at me?" Mako asked, perplexed.

"Don't change the subject," Mina reprimanded, "are you two dating for real now?"

Mako blinked.

"What are you!?" she cried, "A spy?"

Nephrite only grinned smugly.

"It's a gift," Mina answered loftily.

"Some gift," Rei muttered.

"Don't let me hear that tone from you," Mina whirled on the girl, "if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have a great boyfriend either."

"What world do you live in?" Rei asked, but betrayed herself by blushing.

"What about me?" Kunzite put in, "I helped."

"You did a little bit," Mina acknowledged begrudgingly.

Jadeite laughed at their faces – Kunzite's mockingly sad, Rei's put out expression, and Mina's unwavering confidence in herself.

"I guess the only one left is poor Ami-chan." he observed.

Ami's head shot up in alarm.

"That's right!" Mina crowed, a frightening gleam in her eyes.

"Don't worry Ami-chan," Usagi put in, "Mina will find you the perfect guy!"

"Uh, that's really alright," Ami wavered, "I don't really think -"

"Now, hold on there," Mako cut in, "you don't mean to say that you think you had anything to do with me and Nephrite?"

Mina expressed shock and amazement.

"Of course I did! Didn't I tell you he was cute, even when you said you hated him?" she pointed out.

Mako suddenly wished she hadn't said anything. Nephrite was looking at her with a highly amused countenance.

"And," Mina continued, "it was me who thought of going to the club, and of telling him where your keys was, and..."

"Alright, alright," Mako yelled, "you're a first class busybody!"

"Hm." Mina smiled.

"But it still feels like I had to do the dirty work," she muttered.

Nephrite was the only one who heard this, but he leaned forward and whispered, "Is that an invitation?"

Mako turned beet red and slapped his shoulder.

"Ooh! What did he say!?" Mina demanded.

"Learn to mind your own business." Rei suggested firmly.

"That's no fun, besides, if I let you all have your way we'd all end up crabby old maids. At this rate we can plan a quintuple wedding."

No one spoke for a long moment, but Kunzite was heard to give a deep, long suffering sigh.

"Uh," Rei blinked, "I think you're jumping to conclusions there, Mina."

"You think so?" Jadeite asked casually, holding her gaze.

Rei didn't say anything but she did become very red and very quiet.

Mina started to giggle.

"You are so good, Mina-chan," Usagi whispered in admiration.

"I know!" Mina chimed.

"So, Ami, what kind of guy should we be on the look out for? The intelligent, cool guy like Takanashi-san? Or the prince type, like Mamoru?"

The two men blushed and looked uncomfortable, while Usagi and Rei looked rather displeased,

"Or!" Mina interrupted herself, "how about a sexy bad boy like Nakamura-san?"

Ami's eyes were close to falling out of her face.

"No," Mina continued, "I can't see you with someone like that Ami-chan, you need someone really smart and savy -"

"Hey!" Nephrite cried. Mako snorted.

"Like my Kunz-chan!" She finished brightly, grabbing his arm.

"I think we should just let Mizuno-san look after her ownbusiness, Minako," Kunzite suggested calmly but firmly.

"I just want to figure out what her type is," Mina argued, "That way if I see a good guy I can send him her way."

Ami squeaked and looked closed to fainting.

Nephrite suddenly laughed, and Mina turned to look at him questioningly.

"You should have been inducted instead of Mamoru," he remarked cryptically and continued to laugh – but the other men turned to him with alarmed faces.

"Inducted into what?" Usagi asked.

"Aren't you cold?" Kunzite asked her, glaring over her head at Nephrite, "let's go inside – I'm sure they're ready for us now."

"What was that all about?" Mako mumbled to Nephrite as they walked in.

He shook his head.

"Guy stuff, Mako-chan; I'm not at liberty to tell you."

"Huh," she grunted, "I don't like that."

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'll tell you someday. In fact, I may just show you."

Something in his smile made her shiver and she smiled back.

"That'll do," she said, "for now."

He put his arm around her waist and they walked into the room, the sounds of Kunzite's protests mixed with Mina's begging and Usagi trying to sing a love song with Mamoru echoing through the building.


End file.
